


Two-way Chaos

by marlitza



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, I don't really know tbh, No Angst, Soleil - Freeform, just somethin fun, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlitza/pseuds/marlitza
Summary: Kym and Will are spying on Lauren and Kieran's "date"I wonder how'd that go..
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Two-way Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, somehow Lauren and Kieran need to use Lune's name again. And they're somehow not being very careful at their job...and somehow kym can drag will out of the office. 
> 
> To be honest, I don't know what this is and why I am writing this but.. I guess its just an idea

_It’s almost time._

Lauren looks at the clock in the office. She has been waiting anxiously. Tonight, Lune is going to strike again, another target to interrogate and put behind bars. She dreads having to meet the damned assassin, but she desperately needs to find that nitroglycerin.

The clock ticks to five, and Lauren rises from her chair.

“Hey, Will,” she says. “I’m done with my paperwork. I don’t feel so well, so I’m going to head home for now.”

“Sure. Do get some rest.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant.”

Lauren grabs her things and left the office with a sigh. It is going to be a long night.

* * *

Kym is tired of paperwork. The thing is just never-ending. She grabbed her cup, filled it with coffee and looked outside the window. Her eyes widen.

“Will!”

Will looked up from his paperwork, frowning. He always feel centuries older when he has to deal with Kym. “Are you done with your paperwork?”

“Shush. Look at that, looks like our Lauren is up for a date with the hot archivist.”

“What—”

“Look at them, so bold in the broad daylight,” Kym said, with her eyes sparkling and her hands covering her open mouth.

“What? What are they doing?”

“Oh you wouldn’t believe it, Lieutenant.”

Curiosity dragged Will away from his desk. He went to the window, only to be met with disappointment.

“They are doing nothing, Kym.”

“Oh no, they are leaving!” Kym says. “Let’s follow them. Come on, Will.”

Kym drags Will’s hands and ran to follow Lauren and Kieran. She runs outside and spots Lauren’s red hair. Kym smiles and follows them, Will complaining along the way.

“We can’t just follow them, Kym. It’s their privacy and not our business!”

“Oh come on, Lauren never told me anything about her dates and I feel betrayed. This is just my revenge.”

“Then why do you have to drag me—Ouch! What are you doing!”

Kieran suddenly stops and looks behind his back. Kym quickly drags Will behind a building to hide.

“ASDLKFJASN! Keep quiet Will! Do you want to be found out?”

Will crosses his hands on his chest. “I solemnly swear I will flood you with paperwork after this,” Will muttered

Kym ignores it and peeks from behind the building to see Lauren and Kieran. “I think they are arguing.”

“What?” Will followed suit.

“Oh no, they are fighting. Lauren is so going to punch him.”

“I don’t think she is—Oh she is.”

“Wow those are nice reflexes. As expected from the hot archivist. WAIT OH MY GOD ARE THEY KISSING.”

“What—”

“O behold, for she hath forgiven the man and they are holding hands under the moonlight.”

Will covers his face with his hands and says, “Okay. This is enough. We really should not be invading other people’s privacy.”

“Oh no I lost them. How did that happen.”

“Okay. Come on, we need to go. Lune is going to strike today and we really don’t have time for this.”

“Right,” Kym says. She glances at the empty spot where she last saw Lauren and Kieran. She breathes in, smiles, put on her shades and says, “Watch out Lune, because we, Soleil, are coming to catch you.”

* * *

“Good evening, officer.”

Lauren is just one step outside the building when she sees Kieran greeting her in his annoying round glasses, a smile plastered on his lips. Lauren tightened her jaw. Just looking at him reminds her of the incident in the cave. She can still feel his hands on her throat. The monster. She still can’t believe the Purple Hyacinth is working in the Ardhalis Police Department. She wonders how many other spies are in the police.

“We better get going,” she says, walking past him.

Kieran lifted an eyebrow. “Not even going to greet me?”

Lauren looked back and stepped closer to him, bringing their face only inches apart. “Listen,” she says. “I am only working with you again because the problem at hand is bigger than the two of us. Apart from that, I really don’t want anything to do with you.”

Kieran stares at her fierce eyes for a while. His eyes dart to her neck and he immediately looks away. He takes a step back and says, “I know.”

“If you know, then let’s get going,” Lauren says. “Time is running out.”

She turns her back on him and starts walking. Kieran follows behind her, keeping some distance between them. They have only walked a short distance when Kieran hears a familiar voice from a distance behind him. He turns around his head, searching for the source, and spots Will’s blonde head, disappearing behind a building.

Kieran reaches for Lauren’s arm. “Lauren.”

Lauren reflexively slaps away Kieran’s hand. “Don’t touch me,” she said. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing, but—” Kieran tries to step closer to tell her, but Lauren swings her fist at him. Kieran dodges and catches her wrist before it slams on his face. He pulls her wrist and brings her face close to his. Her eyes widen as he whispers in her ear. “Listen, I didn’t mean to startle you, but... I think your officer friends are tailing us.”

“What?” Lauren is stunned, her eyes wide.

“I saw them hiding behind the red building behind me,” Kieran whispers to her ears.

Lauren tries to locate them from the corner of her eyes, and sure enough, she can see their heads poking out from behind a building.

“I... think we need to act like we’re on a date,” Kieran says. He clears his throat and looks away. “As an alibi, I guess.”

Lauren nods apprehensively. Kieran steps back and offers Lauren his hand with a smile. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah thats it.  
> Its my first PH fic, so pardon the mistakes...
> 
> The second part is in Kym and Will's perspective, the third part is in Lauren and Kieran's perspective. (if its not obvious already)  
> might be fun to re-read Kym and Will's perspective after Lauki'


End file.
